


Changed Fate

by Muffins17



Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AU - Luke Lives, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Guilt, Poetry, interpret their relationship however you want, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffins17/pseuds/Muffins17
Summary: Clementine saves Luke from drowning in the frozen lake. In Luke’s eyes, she is his saviour.
Relationships: Clementine & Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains), Clementine/Luke (Walking Dead: All That Remains)
Series: TWDG Poetic Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Carried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apprepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprepuff/gifts).



She carried a lot on her shoulders, all heavy;

She carried guilt for the deaths of her loved, 

She carried responsibility for her group and herself, 

She carried her thoughts and feelings for him, 

But heaviest of all, she carried him, in her arms, 

Just like he had done for her, when they met, 

Pulled him from the icy depths beneath her, 

The weight on her shoulders gave her the strength, 

Everything she carried made her strong, 

And her ability to carry more would keep getting stronger. 


	2. Saviour

To him, she was light, little more than a feather, 

To him, she was young, little more than a child, 

Yet to him, she was also tough and smart, 

Even more so than himself and his group at times, 

But appearances can be so deceiving, 

For she was more than a pint-sized youth;

She was light, but the pain she lifted weighed more than he knew, 

She was young, but her eyes had wisdom beyond the years before her, 

She wasn’t a child, he came to realise, 

She was a warrior, a fighter, 

A wounded soldier carrying another; himself, 

Through an everlasting battlefield of living and undead, 

She was his saviour, 

And he knew not how fate gave him the privilege of meeting her. 


End file.
